Dear Mother,
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: A series of letters addressed from Senri Shiki to his mother about his growing relationship with his cousin, Kaname. Warning: includes mentions of mpreg and incest. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters used or mentioned in this fanfic.
1. Letter 1

August 9th

Dear mother,

How are you? I'm doing okay. Classes are doing fine, same as for work. Please tell uncle that I've been passing my tests with well enough grades that he needn't be concerned. Last time we spoke he was concerned about that and while his inquiring can get tiresome, I know that he's is just looking out for me.

Rima says hello by the way. She asked me how you were doing. I just told her that you were fine since that's what you told me last time we spoke. We (Rima and I) stopped by this human café after work today. It was small but cozy and I think you'd like it. I'll have to remember the location so I can take you there some time.

After we ate there, we walked around for little while and took a short cut through the park to get back to Cross Academy. While we were there, though, an elderly human woman stopped us. She said that we were a cute couple and while I tried to tell her that we weren't together I don't think she was listening to what I had to say. She kept insisting that we were perfect and even commented on the fact that I carried our parasol, saying that I was a "true gentlemen".

Why does everyone think that Rima and I are together, mother? Do you think that? We're just good friends, I assure you, and while Takuma says that that is what people say when they don't want to admit a crush we really are _just_friends…

I have to go now; Takuma and I have a project to work on for class tomorrow. I'll try to write again soon. Try not to spend too much time by yourself. Everyone worries about you when you lock yourself away.

Love,

Your son, Senri

**Author's Comments: **

**This was done on request. It took me a few days of thinking as to _how_ to fulfill said request, but I finally decided to write this fanfic in the form of letters addressed from Senri to his mother (idk what's up with me and letters these days.) I can only hope that it's good. **


	2. Letter 2

August 19th

Dear mother,

Is it possible for relatives to hate each other? I mean, _really _hate each other even if the other one didn't do anything to deserve that hate?

Mother, I think cousin Kaname hates me. That or he dislikes me severely since there's supposedly a difference between the two (or at least that's what Kain tells me.) Either way I think he honestly does. This afternoon, for example, Takuma and I were sitting in the foyer of the Moon Dormitory before classes. I hadn't eaten yet and out of desire bit Takuma. Kaname never looked so frightening and when I looked up he was glaring daggers at me. Normally I would brush something like that off but later that night he attacked me, or at least tried to. It was while I was drinking from Takuma again. I swear, mother, I didn't know he was there until Kaname used his powers to blow a hole between us. My heart almost stopped in my chest. He apologized afterwards saying that it was an accident but that didn't make anything any better.

Kaname has also taken to disciplining me for the most minor of things too nowadays. With him being the president and a pureblood I have no power to refuse any sort of punishment and I have no choice but to do_ whatever_ he tells me _whenever_ he tells me, even if it involves being used as a dummy for Seiren's target practice for "disrupting the class" by biting a wound in Rima's hand… I can only hope that things will get better.

Don't worry about me though, you nor uncle.

Love,

Senri

P.S. Don't tell uncle about the conflict between Kaname and me. I'm afraid that he'll take Kaname's side due to his fondness for the Kuran bloodline.

**Author's Comments:**

**Kaname really does overreact with his jealousy…**


	3. Letter 3

September 15th

Dear mother,

I_ think_ I'm in love. I put emphasis on the word think because I'm not entirely sure if the emotion I feel is genuine or some sort of fixation that's in my blood. And if I really am in love I don't know why; it's not like the source of my affection is kind to me. If anything he is distant, with only occasion glares and mild hostility. Does that make me a masochist of some kind? I don't know, mother.

The person I'm in love with isn't Rima by the way (she's only a good friend, remember?) and it's actually another man. It's not Takuma either, though that's what Rima thought when I first told her.

I haven't told the man that I like him yet. You see, he's in love with someone else, a girl that he seems willing to do anything for. I don't have a chance, mother. I can only hope that this crush is temporary.

Classes are still going fine.

Love,

Senri

**Author's comments:**

**I read somewhere that lesser vampires (i.e. aristocratic vampires and lower) were instinctively in awe of their pureblood superiors; that's what Senri means when he says "fixation that's in my blood".**


	4. Letters 4 and 5

**Author's comments: **

**I wanted to post these in two separate chapters but my computer's being weird and wouldn't let me upload the October 17****th**** letter by itself. *shrug*Anyway, enjoy. **

September 20th

Dear mother,

I'm writing to you after a photo shoot. It went well and featured Rima and me in one panel and me and another boy (I forgot his name) in another panel. It's for an October/Halloween fashion magazine spread and I was actually excited to do it. I'm a fan of the photographer because I remember him taking pictures of you for random articles when you were still acting (he wanted me to tell you hello by the way.) When we were done he showed me a few of the shots and I really like them. I'll send you the magazine when it comes out so you can see it. I'm really proud of it. Rima is writing to her parents about it as well since the fashion designer is also very big in the industry.

I hope you're still doing okay.

Love,

Senri

October 17th

Dear mother,

When you first met father did he smile at you? I never got to know him so I can't be sure if he was the kind of person to even do something like that.

My crush- the one I told you about- smiled at me today. It was one of the rare times where I'd actually seen him do such a thing genuinely and was the first time that I'd ever seen his smile directed towards me. I should be happy, I guess, but I can't help but think that he wasn't smiling at me. It was probably directed towards someone behind me. This girl, Ruka, was standing behind me and now that I think about it he might have been looking at her.

I'm sorry to bother you with these kinds of things, I just didn't know what else to include in this letter other than the fact that Rima and Aido ate all of my pocky today. I had it hidden too so I don't know how they found it…

Next time I promise to write something more interesting.

Love,

Senri

P.S. Did you get the magazine I sent you? It somehow looks better in the magazine than on camera.

**More comments:**

**First off, I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and is continuing to read this fanfic. I recently checked FanFiction's reader traffic thing and was surprised about the ridiculous amount of views that this has gotten. So, once again thank you. Seeing how many people are enjoying this really makes me happy (though I think I would still be happy if only a few people were reading this multiple times.) **

**Secondly, I wanted to apologize for how slow this fanfic seems to be going. I assure you that it'll pick up next time. I just didn't want to rush it too fast...**


	5. Letter 6

November 3rd

Dear mother,

I'm in love. He, the man I've mentioned before, confessed to me last night that he loved me. It was all so sudden and for a moment I actually thought that a) he was kidding (though he's usually not the kind of guy to do that) or b) I was dreaming. I went with the second one though and told him that I loved him too, expecting my alarm to go off or something afterwards. You can imagine my surprise when he kissed me and I realized (with almost comical shock) that I was wide awake.

Mother, our kiss was… amazing, like I was in heaven and I swear that I'd never felt anything like it before. My heart skipped more than just a beat then and now I can't help but blush when I think about it... I think back to one of your romance movies and compare it to that. The moon was full and the whole thing reminded me of the last movie that you did where you kissed that man in the moonlight and he embraced you in his arms and told you that he'd never let you go. The man that I love didn't exactly say those same words to me but I could tell, as he held me in that pale light amongst the roses of the academy's garden, that that was the case.

Mother, he kissed me again and again until I started to feel lightheaded and thought I was going to faint. Was it like this when father first kissed you?

…If you're wondering why I haven't told you who this man is, it's because I can't. I really love him and no matter how much I want to tell you and, well everyone really, I can't. Please don't feel bad; Rima and Takuma don't know either as I can't tell anyone no matter _how _much I want to. Because of who he is (especially in relation to me) no one can know, at least not yet. It would cause too many problems and I don't want to ruin something like this so soon. I promise you though that the second I can tell anyone, you will be the first.

Mother, I'm so happy that the crush wasn't temporary.

Love,

Senri

**Author's comments: **

**For some reason while I was writing the second paragraph I was imaging that little meme where the guy is like "now, kiss", only with Senri and Kaname in his hands. ._.' **


	6. Letter 7

December 24th

Dear mother,

Sorry for not writing you in a while. I haven't been feeling well lately and every time I would sit down to write a letter I would get ill all over again. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me; I've been vomiting a lot lately and have had to excuse myself from class frequently. Rima's been taking notes for me but it's a hassle to keep running back and forth to the bathroom, especially for something so disgusting. My friends have also said that I've been acting strange recently. Aside from being more tired than usual I can't figure out what they're talking about. Rima pointed out that it was unlike me to eat strawberry ice cream (especially with pickles) but I don't think that that is weird enough to warrant any actual concern. Whatever is wrong with me I'm sure it'll pass soon.

Takuma suggested taking me to the infirmary the other night but I refused. You know how much I hate the doctor's right, mother? When I was little I would do whatever it took to keep away from them and I guess I never out grew it. When Takuma kept insisting that we go I lied and told him that I was feeling better. In the end I just hope that he or Rima don't make me go.

Things with my lover are going well, by the way. We sat out on the balcony of the Moon Dormitory yesterday and watched the sun rise before going indoors. It was chilly because of the snow and he brought a blanket for us to sit underneath and even once laid his head on mine when he started to doze off. It reminded me of another one of your movies and I'm still very happy.

Classes are still going well. Please don't worry about me.

Love,

Senri


	7. Letter 8

January 4th

Dear mother,

How have you been doing lately? Uncle had me meet with him after class yesterday and told me that you weren't taking your medication. Please don't stop taking it; you know how you get when you do. If you're troubled I can take some time off from school to visit you. I know uncle will hate that considering he doesn't like me skipping classes, but I'm sure he'd understand if it's for you.

By the way did you know that he was going to visit me? I was surprised. We didn't talk about anything important though, other than the standard 'how is school?' and 'how's work?'… Now that I think about it he did ask me some questions about cousin Kaname all of a sudden. It was odd, but I'm sure it just had something to do with his pureblood fixation.

I have to go now but I'll try to visit soon so please start taking your medication again.

Love,

Senri

**Author's comments:**

**I don't remember there being anything in neither the manga nor the anime about Senri's mother taking any medication, but because of her mental instability I've always imagine her having to do so. **


	8. Letter 9

January 19th

Dear mother,

How are you? I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you these past few days. I've been feeling too ill. I sent you flowers to hopefully make up for it though and I'm sorry again for it... Actually I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry, mother. Uncle said that you've been worrying about me and I'm sorry. I know you worry about me when I'm not with you and that the last thing you need is something else to trouble you. It's with that in mind that I tell you this: I'm pregnant.

I'm sorry, mother; I really am. To be as young as me and be pregnant, I'm sorry. It's someone else for you to worry about and I apologize. I found out the other night after Takuma finally convinced me to go to the infirmary. I was scared but I've been feeling so ill lately that I had no other choice. Mother, I'm still scared.

I haven't told the father yet. I've been sitting here, in the dark, wondering how I should do so. Yesterday he asked me what the nurse thought was wrong but I couldn't answer him. I lied and told him that she didn't know. Mother, I don't know how to tell him; I don't know how to tell anyone. Once again only you, Takuma, and Rima know any of this (well, aside from the nurse that is.) I just don't know what to do. When people find out who the father is I'm sure it'll be a disaster…

I realize now that I never told you who my lover is. It's Kaname, mother. I'm pregnant with my own cousin's child and I'm sorry. When this gets out what will happen? Mother, I don't know what's been wrong with me all this time; why I fell in love with my own relative. It happened so suddenly though and by the time I came to terms with it, it was too late to turn back.

Mother, I think I finally understand you; why you slept with father as his mistress. Kurans are dangerously irresistible.

Love,

Your pregnant son, Senri


	9. Letter 10

February 14th

Dear mother,

Happy St. Xocolatl's Day. I've sent you your favorite roses and chocolate for the occasion and put a rush on the delivery to make sure that you received them in time. As tradition usually calls for I made the chocolate myself though I honestly can't say how good they are. Every time I tried to taste them I would start to feel sick. I don't think it's because they taste that bad or anything- Aido assured me (after stealing one) that they weren't- and I think that it is just a side effect of the pregnancy. Aido also mentioned that I was starting to gain weight and suggested "laying off the pocky"… I've never been one for violence, mother, unless it was necessary but I was stuck between wanting to stuff him in the oven, and screaming that I wasn't fat, just with child. In the end I couldn't do either of those things and just silently fumed as I pushed him back out of the kitchen. I'm sure that I will be getting more comments like that though (especially with another photo shoot scheduled soon) and will have to find a way to hide my showing.

Right now, no one can know about the baby or my relationship with Kaname. He says that we can tell whoever we want to soon but until then I can't help but get both angry and jealous at times; angry because of the "have you been gaining weight?" comments and jealous because of Kaname's popularity with women.

I've always known of this popularity since before we became lovers, but ever since then it has been getting to me. Yesterday I even growled at one of his fan girls from the Day Class without even realizing it. I regretted it instantly when I saw how everyone stared at me in shock but I honestly couldn't help it at the time; she actually touched his arm! I can only blame the hormones and mutter apologies for when people give me weird looks.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the gifts. Kaname just arrived with flowers and I'm going to take this chance to spend some time with him while Takuma is out.

Love,

Senri

**Author's comments: **

**I assumed since St. Xocolatl's Day is a variation or St. Valentine's Day that it would be on the same day…**


	10. Letter 11

March 16th

Dear mother,

Can you remember what it was like when you were pregnant with me? It's weird being pregnant and I feel like there's an alien inside of me or something. I'm only four months pregnant and it, the baby, is already moving. It feels so strange. The baby moves around a lot more when Kaname is around though. Takuma said that that's sweet and even Kaname smiled when I told him this. Rima agrees that I look like the victim of alien abduction and has taken to poking my stomach while I'm trying to nap.

By the way work has been slow ever since I've really started showing. Despite not working much nowadays, I still like to accompany Rima to her photo shoots and watch. Because I do this a lot my and Rima's agent has gotten the idea in her head that I miss modeling. I honestly just want to take this time to rest but she insists that I start trying to model for pregnancy magazines. She says that they don't have to capture my face or anything like that but I told her that I wasn't interested.

I'm going to go take a nap now while Rima is away. I'll write again soon.

Love,

Senri


	11. Letter 12

April 28th

Dear mother,

Kaname and I are getting married. He proposed to me outside in the rose garden and I said yes. It surprised me actually and even now as I stare down at my hand I can hardly believe it. Though I'm not showing it much on the outside (or at least that's what Ruka said) I'm very happy. To think that only a couple of months ago I was worried that Kaname disliked me. I can't wait for the wedding and even as I write to you I'm excited. The baby's also been moving around a lot since the engagement and I actually wish it would calm down at least a little.

Mother, do you think it's possible for a fetus to share its parent's emotion while it is still inside of them? It sounds strange but I think that is what's happening. Kaname rested his hand there once he placed the ring on my finger and the baby hasn't stopped kicking since.

Speaking of the baby, I fear that it may be in danger; from uncle I mean. He's been calling me a lot recently and has even started visiting me at the school (which is odd for him.) When he first saw my stomach he got a weird expression on his face and when we talked he asked a series of strange questions about the baby and even tried to convince me to go with him to an unnamed doctor. I have to admit that it was off-putting and for now I've just told Kaname. He told me not to worry and that he'd talk to him and I hope that that will be enough without things having to become too dramatic. I don't know what uncle wants with that baby but with strange doctors it can't be good, right?

I've also noticed that when uncle calls or is around the baby doesn't move. I take it that it doesn't like him much even while still in the womb. Don't worry though, mother; I'm sure that it'll like you. I hope you're doing okay and I'll write again soon.

Love,

Senri


	12. Letter 13

May 20nd

Dear mother,

The other day Kaname and I went to the doctor's office and though I wasn't initially thrilled about it I was, in the end, happy about having gone. While we were there we had an ultrasound of the baby done and found out its gender. It's a girl. Remember when you used to tell me you've always wanted a girl, mother? I hope that once she's born you can dote on her like you wish you could've on me.

I must admit though that it's times like these that I really want to contact uncle since he used to be so involved in my life before all of this. Unfortunately, we don't talk much anymore; not since Kaname spoke to him. Though he won't tell me exactly what happened or what was said Kaname has assured me that everything will be fine from now on and not to worry. Mother, if you have a chance to speak to him can you tell uncle that I'm sorry? I don't want any hard feelings between him and I especially since sending Kaname was mainly for the benefit of the child. You see, I've read that stress was bad for fetuses and have tried my best to avoid such situations... I seem to have made a mistake telling Kaname my findings.

Lately Kaname has become paranoid in concerns to the baby and her health. He feels that even the slightest thing can hurt her from too much classwork (stress maybe?) to standing outside in the wind too long (he feels that I'll catch a cold despite that being impossible for noble vampires). He has even started kicking our classmates of out their chairs if I come in late for me to sit down. 'Pick a seat' he says, 'and it's yours' and everyone becomes nervous that they will lose theirs. It's nice of him but I think the baby and I will be fine with how things are now.

Love,

Senri

P.S. Do you know if it's safe to have a head resting on a pregnant stomach? I can't find anything on it but Kaname's taken to using my stomach as a pillow in the afternoons. He says that he enjoys feeling the baby move and finds it calming. That's nice and all but I just want to make sure.


	13. Letter 14

Dear mother,

Recently Kaname and I have been planning for our wedding. To make things easier for us my fiancé has taken it upon himself to hire a professional wedding planner. I have to admit that she is a great help; I never knew how much went into planning for a wedding. Sure, I knew about the cake and the venue as well as the outfits for Kaname and me; but then there's the photographer, the entertainment, the caterers, florist, outfits for the groomsmen and bridesmaids, guest list and invitations, rings and- I'm feeling overwhelmed just thinking about it and to think that we're only a few months away from it. Aside from the wedding planner, our friends have also been trying to help as much as they can.

Rima took the liberty of getting in touch with an esteemed fashion designer (the one who did our outfits for the October magazine spread that I sent you last year) and he said that he'd be honored to do both Kaname's and my tuxedos for the event. Takuma protested against this and suggested that I wear a dress instead saying that I would 'Look nice in a gown.' He showed me pictures of some that he liked and even told Kaname about his idea. Thankfully my fiancé had enough sense to tell him no… even if it did take him a little too long to say so (I'm not even going to go into detail about the kind of stares that I've been getting from him ever since then.)

Anyway, I have to go. Kaname and I are meeting with the wedding planner in a little to decide on a cake for the reception. Despite saying that we should go into this with an open mind I've become aware of the fact that Kaname has already made up his mind for a red velvet cake with crème cheese icing. I, on the other hand, want zucchini with peppermint icing (I don't care what Kaname says about my pregnancy cravings, I want it); we'll see who'll win though.

Love,

Your soon-to-be-married-son Senri


	14. Letter 15

July 15th

Dear mother,

Do you remember when I was an infant? Do you remember what it was like to raise me? Mother, I'm asking these questions because I'm scared. What if I'm not a good parent? What if, in the end, the baby doesn't like me? That she was only putting up with me because she had to; because she was inside of me? I realized these things during my baby shower. Well, actually I realized them a lot sooner but it was in the middle of the party that these fears really got ahold of me. In the end Rima had to escort me outside while I calmed back down. She assured me that I would be a great parent and that everything would be okay. What do you think, mother? You know me as well as anyone.

I'm not the only one feeling tension about the arriving baby though. Kaname has also been under a lot of stress. Ever since seeing the ultrasound he's been rather anxious. I've noticed that since then whenever someone mentions the baby (which is often nowadays) he becomes visually tense. He's also been staring at the ultrasound image more. It's like seeing the baby finalized, in his mind, that he was going to be a father and it, well, freaked him out to say the least. Now he's touching my stomach where the baby is a lot more and nit-picking everything, saying that they're 'just not good enough for our child.' It's a bit cute but aggravating at the same time; we don't even have a cradle picked out yet. I can only hope that the childbirth-education classes that we have been attending will help calm him down. I find going to them a hassle but Kaname has recently become obsessed with going, not even wanting to be a minute late.

Besides the classes and the cradle and such, Kaname and I have continued preparing for the baby by looking for names in a baby book given to me at the shower. So far we have Naoko and Hanako. A human girl named Yuki suggested Mizuki. Takuma suggested Momoko while Rima said she likes Setsu. What do you think? I'm partial to Naoko.

Well, I better go. One of those classes I mentioned starts soon so I have to get ready. I'll try to write again soon with both the name that we've picked along with the date for the wedding. If you decide to tell uncle the date and location that will be fine, just tell him that I said hello.

Love,

Senri

P.S. How big was your stomach when you were pregnant with me? I can't imagine getting any bigger.

_**Author's comments: **_

**It's almost the end of this fanfic! There will be one or two more chapters after this one but then it's the end. Don't worry though; the same person who requested this fanfic also requested that I do another fanfic set after the baby is born (will be in "normal" story form)… So, yeah, look forward to that. **


	15. Letter 16

September 14th

Dear Lady Shiki,

I am writing to you to inform you that your son, Senri, has given birth. As the ultrasound suggested the baby is a girl and is both healthy and beautiful like- for lack of a better word- her mother. We have decided to name our child Mizuki and I must say that I think it fits her nicely.

Though Senri wanted to and probably will write to tell you the good news I wanted to take a moment to write you myself. I wanted to personally thank you for your support in the last couple of months. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you accept our relationship (nonetheless the sudden pregnancy) but it means a lot to both your son and I that you did. We hope that you will continue your support and that you will not only continue to be in Senri's life but in our daughter's life as well. We also hope to see you at the wedding. It will be in exactly one month from today at Mayonaka Gardens at 8 p.m. Rima has volunteered to escort you to the event and I can sincerely say that I am looking forward to meeting my mother-in-law in person. I hope that we can get along and that all will be well within our new family.

Sincerely,

Kaname Kuran

_**Author's comments:**_

**I know that the summary says that this is a series of letters from Senri but I really wanted Kaname to have a voice in it at least once, and I thought that the last chapter would be the most fitting for it. I just imagined Senri being too tired and too distracted by the baby to write his mother and so Kaname took it upon himself to do it instead. **

**As I mentioned in the last chapter there will be a sequel to this fanfic that I will hopefully be starting by either this week or next week. I hope you guys will read and enjoy it as well.**


End file.
